


Wedding dress for sale. Worn once by mistake

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shy Bucky Barnes, Tony is wearing a dress, Wedding Dress, amazing araydre, but a good bet, crossdressing but not really, it was a bet, now with art!, there's smut coming in chap 5, where did the angst come from? oh no!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Bucky finds a strange note in the elevator reading, Wedding dress for sale, worn once by mistake, with the number of someone named Tony. Bucky only knows one Tony but he doesn't think that's the guy’s name. Why else should the packages he sometimes receives be addressed to one A. Edward Stark? Whoever it is, Rebecca's wedding is coming soon and he wanted to buy her a dress. Maybe this one fits? He's pretty sure she won't mind that it has already been worn once...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am choosing you, fic! As the arc reactor middle picture. A story we can freely choose!  
> (Don't mind me. Maybe. MAYBE this was one coffee too much. Can there be too much coffee? I don't think so)  
> Have fun with this fic!

“Wedding dress for sale. Worn once by mistake. Call Tony: XXX”

Bucky snorted at the thought and shook his head. Poor guy, perhaps the girl had thrown him out or let him stand at the altar, waiting in front of all the guests. The last thing she did had been sending back her dress.  
Then again, worn once by mistake meant she had already worn it, so maybe the wedding hadn’t gone that bad but the rest of the relationship had? So many questions and no answers. 

Whatever it was, Bucky really wasn’t sure why he found the note stuck in the elevator to his apartment. There was only one Tony in this building and he would bet his ass the man was never married( at least he didn't wear a ring and there was no sign that he had once worn one. The tan on every finger was the same). Then again, he didn’t know that much about the man.  
Just how he liked his coffee and that he was tinkering till late in the morning, always late for work and running out of his own apartment, a donut in his mouth, eyes at half mast and the shirt hanging out of his slacks. Bucky needed to restrain himself every day to not stop the man and take the time to dress him properly, brushing away the chocolate on his cheek, giving him a short kiss on the forehead and ruffle through the already unruly hair.

Watching the man was warming Bucky’s heart.  
Not that he ever would talk to Tony for real. There were few situations he needed to talk with him, needed to ring the door bell. Like last monday when Tony received an amazon order and wasn’t at home at the time it was delivered.  
Bucky himself was always at home, almost never leaving the house anymore, sometimes even buying groceries online. Well, who was he kidding. He always bought them online. Easier to get them to his home than trying to not looking look too stupid with his missing arm when trying to carry bags while paying for them. Bucky knew there were a lot of people that managed to live with something like that. With missing a limb, or more. It wasn’t like he was alone.

Shoving the depressing thoughts away, he smiled as he remembered the first time he needed to go to Tony’s apartment. Bucky hadn’t seen the man before. It was the day his life changed.  
He had been out of hospital for almost three months, burying himself in his apartment, trying not to be seen by anyone except the postman. His hair had grown out for almost a year now. War, prison and rehabilitation center weren’t the right places to look after his own appearance, not that it mattered. It wasn’t like he had someone to keep interested. 

Until that one day the amazon delivery reached his apartment, asking him for a signature and to give the package to the stranger next to his apartment. Bucky hadn’t seen him before and he had been hit by surprise with the package, else he wouldn’t have agreed to it. It had taken a monumental force of will, but finally he had been able to dress himself and somehow shove the heavy package to the next door (and damn what did the man order? brickstones?). With a clammy hand he had managed to ring the bell, only to be struck by the sight when the door opened. His neighbour had been at home, but had been sleeping apparently.

He was cute.  
A bit smaller than Bucky but with some well defined muscles. He hadn’t worn much, only boxers and they were a bit too big around his waist, not his boxers or he had lost weight in the last days. His hair was ruffled, sleep still on his face. The goatee he was wearing was well trimmed but there was a dark shade of growing hair on his cheeks, so he would need to shave soon. There was a little bit of drool on his chin, which should have been disgusting but was so cute on the yawning man, Bucky had to picture him lying on his stomach and snoring softly into the pillows. Damn.  
Couldn’t he be ugly? Or too old?

The man had blinked at him, his face slowly lighting up until he had seen his left side. Bucky had tried to hide by angling it out of sight but the man’s face darkened at that. They had exchanged the package in awkward silence, even when Bucky had thought the man wanted to say something. Fast retreat. He should be good at that. There was his name on the stranger’s tongue but Bucky couldn’t hear it over the slamming of his own door.  
Bucky hadn’t heard from the man for the next days until his doorbell rang.

Bucky had assumed it was Steve or the postman, who else should ring at his door, wanting to actually talk with him? He had been startled to see his neighbour in front of his door, thanking him for taking care of his package, holding a tray covered with warm brownies fresh out of the oven in his hands. The brown haired man had named himself Tony, which couldn’t be right. There had been an A. Edward Stark on the package but he didn’t want to call the man a liar, didn’t want to talk with him at all.  
Then again there were brownies and the man looked so uncertain that Bucky grabbed one of them and took a bite. It had tasted glorious, melted on his tongue and he couldn’t help himself but to moan. The brownies had been the best thing he had eaten since before the war. The slight blush on Tony’s face had been something he buried deep in his memory, somehow happy to make the man flustered like that.

They had met a few times after that, somehow Tony had increased his online buying, but Bucky found he liked it, despite his initial misgivings. He was able to meet him without talking a lot and he could see the cute brown haired man a few times a month. It only fueled his longing for a relationship, for someone able to love him. Someone able to accept his nightmares, his missing limb and the fact that he was anxious enough to not leave the house, not want to meet other humans.

It was a desperate wish, something he knew was rational and at the same time dumb. It was just that he didn’t want to be alone now that he found someone who was nice to him. Bucky knew that Tony wouldn’t be interested in a veteran like him but it was nice to dream.

It would also be nice to have someone to attend his sister's wedding with. She wanted to marry but money was tight. She just didn’t want to take his. Not that he needed it. There was money he got from being honorably discharged. There was money he had saved. Bucky didn’t need much. He couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t just take it.  
Perhaps she would take a wedding dress from him? He wouldn’t exactly be able to give it back? This was a great idea!  
First he needed to see it of course, if it would fit her and if it would be something she would like. It would be such a nice surprise. This couldn’t go wrong.

With a smile on his face and a newfound goal he grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the card only for the elevator to open and reveal Tony who stared at him with wide opened eyes. Tony blinked at Bucky, when suddenly his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_ With a smile on his face and a newfound goal Bucky grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the card only for the elevator to open and reveal Tony who stared at him with wide opened eyes. Tony blinked at Bucky, when suddenly his phone rang. _

  
  


“Hi.” Tony whispered to Bucky, thinking obviously that Bucky was talking with someone but there was only beeping at the other end. Until Tony grabbed his own still ringing phone and pressed the button, answering with a smiling “Tony Stark, hello there?”.

 

Just that Bucky heard it two times. Right in front of him and through his phone’s speakers.

 

With wide eyes he blinked at Tony.

 

“You are selling a wedding dress?”

 

Tony stared right back, confused this time.

 

“You want to wear a wedding dress?”

 

Bucky frowned and shook his head. Careful he put the phone down, pressing the end button and shook his head.

 

“No? Why would I want to wear a wedding dress?”

 

Bucky had a few friends that liked to wear dresses, but there was no way he would wear a wedding dress. He wasn’t even built for one. Not even when he would find someone wanting to marry him. The blush on Tony’s face started slow and suddenly he was beat red and very interested to put away his phone.

 

“Yeah why would you. So. Dress. You wanna buy the dress? You could look at it, it is a very nice dress and whatever woman you wanna marry will really love it.”

 

Tony turned, almost rushing into his apartment, confident that Bucky would follow who just stood there flabbergasted and stared after Tony. What the hell had happened right now? With a little frown and his phone still clutched in his hand he followed Tony who waited inside of the door, fumbling with his keys.

 

“Come on, nothing's in here that’s gonna bite. Promise.”

 

As if he would mind a little biting from Tony, but as soon as he thought it Bucky shoved the thought away. No. No biting fantasies. He didn’t need to fuel his stupid crush.

With a forced smile he made his way into Tony’s home, his eyes searching everything and at the same moment he tried to look just casual. Tony seemed to be not sure about his home because he almost run right into a shelf.

 

“Ah. Just, just keep your shoes on. It isn’t tidy and you should. Yeah. I haven’t vacuumed for days. It’s okay. Just leave them on and follow me and don’t look around. I should have done something but to my excuse I didn’t know that someone would call me. So. James. Is she... Is she a nice girl? Will she be a beautiful wife?”

 

It was very nice for Tony to ask and Bucky smiled happy. Of course his sister would be the most beautiful bride in the world.

 

“She is. She deserves all the love in the world. I want her to be happy, that’s the only reason keeping me alive.”

 

Bucky stopped. He didn’t want to say that but something around Tony made him more honest, made him less careful about his feelings, made him feel safe. Tony had his back turned to him but slowly looked behind himself now, right into Bucky’s face. For a moment he could see something like hurt in those lovely amber eyes but it was gone in an instant, only soft love remaining. Bucky could feel his breath stopping.

 

“She is someone very special, is she?”

 

“Yes. Yes. For me she is.”

 

“I think she is a very lucky girl.”

 

Tony sounded strange and it took all of Bucky’s self control to not awkwardly hug the man. Of course he would be sad, he had lost someone he wanted to marry. Stupid Bucky. He could kick his own ass for being that dumb.

 

There was a moment of silence between them until Tony forced a smile onto his face and lead him into Tony’s bedroom. A place Bucky had wanted to be. Well not like this but it was a start. Just when he knew that Tony was straight and there was no chance he would get a go in trying to woo the man. It was a pity but he already knew the man was out of his reach.

 

Bucky tried to look around a bit, a soft smile on his face. Tony didn’t seem as someone trying to make his bed every time, it looked like he had fallen out of it, some of the clothes were shoved under the bed and it was very adorable. The man was a mess. But a really cute one. Bucky wanted to live with with him. 

 

The bed looked warm and comforting with dark red sheets that would look nice under Tony’s naked body. He imagined Tony looking up to him, his fingers and toes curled into the blankets, his hips bucking up to get more of...

 

“James? You here?”

 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Tony who was way too close, but not nearly close enough.

 

“What?”

 

“I asked you what size she has. I also think that it would be better if she would try it first, also… you shouldn’t see it.”

 

Tony had a white garment sleeve on his arms, the dress inside by the weight of it. Bucky frowned a bit and tried to look as innocent as possible, not wanting Tony to know about his sinful thoughts. Keep it in your pants Barnes. This man is out of reach.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I need to see if she will like it. I mean it’s her big day and I don’t want to buy her something she wouldn’t approve of.”

 

Somehow Tony didn’t look convinced but he laid the sleeve onto his bed, careful not to damage it. With a proud smile he showed Bucky the dress. It was a really nice one. Not white, more ivory, covering almost the whole torso,except for a little window in the middle where the breasts were, not showing everything, but a bit. It was slim on the upper body, the arms laced with thin fabric so you could look through it. The dress was long on the backside, a little like a veil but as a dress, Bucky really lacked the proper words for it but he loved how it was short on the front and long on the other side. It was bound to show legs and the fabric seemed to be of very expensive silk. Damn. There was no way he could afford  _ that _ .

 

“It looks beautiful.”

 

Bucky’s hand touched the soft fabric, amazed that it felt a bit cold but so very smooth. Touching it made the dress rustle, it was a little bit like walking on fresh snow, his eyes widened when he felt how smooth it actually was.

 

“Try to rub it a bit.”

 

Tony’s voice was a bit rough, making him nod and he rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers, feeling that it warmed up under his fingers. It somehow even changed a bit in the light, but that might be his own vision going bad.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it. Wearing it feels like wearing a waterfall. It just moves so soft and when the silk is grazing your skin it feels like heaven.”

 

There was awe in Tony’s voice and Bucky couldn’t do anything else than nod and then stare at Tony. Wait. Wearing it feels like? Does that mean?

 

“You have worn it?” 

 

The question was harsh and maybe a bit too loud. Not that Bucky cared right now, he was  staring openly at Tony after his question. This couldn’t be? Tony would look great in it. Bucky couldn’t help but imagine what Tony would look like, but first he needed an answer. The sudden and violent blush on Tony’s face, the hurt in his eyes and his sudden retreat in taking a few steps back was enough for Bucky to be confirmed in his thoughts.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_“You have worn it?”_

_The question was harsh and maybe a bit too loud. Not that Bucky cared right now, he was staring openly at Tony after his question. This couldn’t be? Tony would look great in it. Bucky couldn’t help but imagine what Tony would look like, but first he needed an answer. The sudden and violent blush on Tony’s face, the hurt in his eyes and his sudden retreat in taking a few steps back was enough for Bucky to be confirmed in his thoughts._

“No. Wait. I didn’t mean it like that. Tell me.” Bucky entreated him.

He tried to speak as soft and soothing like the fabric under his fingers.

“I just had assumed that you were married and it was the dress of your wife?”

Tony barked out a laugh and shook his head. He was still keeping some distance but slowly came near again.

“It was a bet with my best friend Rhodey. I bought the dress for myself, it isn’t made to be worn by a lady but I will pay for the changes of course. It was just a stupid bet.”

Tony’s shoulders where hunched like he wanted to hide, like he wanted to forget and Bucky feared there was a bigger story behind but he didn’t dare to ask.

“You don’t need to buy it now that you know that a man has worn the dress.”

Tony sounded bitter and it was Bucky’s turn to shake his head, his fingers still on the soft fabric, stroking it while trying to keep himself from touching Tony.

“I don’t think my sister will mind that a man has worn this dress, it is beautiful.” And so are you.

“What?” Tony’s eyes widened at his confession and Bucky was confused for a moment. Did he say something wrong?

“You aren’t marrying? It’s your sister?”

“Of course it’s my sister! Who would marry me?!”

“I would!”

For a moment they just stared at each other. No one dared to say anything until Tony started laughing and wasn’t it a nice sound? Bucky smiled and laughed with him, this really had been awkward.

“Really? Because I may like you and I thought you were straight… Also I miss a limb and it won’t grow back.”

Bucky needed to be sure that Tony meant what he said, not with the marriage thing because that would be too much, wouldn’t it? Too much to hope, they didn’t even know each other.

“I have been trying to ask you out since you moved in and I don’t care that you are missing a limb. Well I do care that it hurts you and that you feel the need to hide it because that means other people have hurt you for it.”

There was a frown on Tony’s face that Bucky wanted to kiss away. This couldn’t be happening. Couldn’t be real. His eyes fell onto the bed and he looked at the dress. Damn. Now that he knew. Now he wanted to see Tony in this dress.

“Do you have tights with the dress? I want to see you in it.”

His voice was heavy, colored with lust and he knew, oh Bucky knew that he took a risk there. It was a big risk but if Tony really was serious, if this really happened then he wanted it all. And if not, well then he could at least tell himself he tried, move on, move to another country and shoot himself. Because that’s what he would do when Tony didn’t mean it like that and only wanted to make a joke.

“That and the shoes. So, I think you should take of your shoes perhaps and get something to drink while I change? I mean. If you want?”

There were two options right now.  
First option was that Tony tried to give Bucky time to run and just hide in shame.  
The second one was that he really wanted to change and tried to get Bucky out of the room because the groom wasn’t allowed to see the bride. What a funny thought, they weren’t marrying. It still felt funny.  
Tony had asked him to take his shoes off and to make himself something to drink. So he seemed comfortable enough to let Bucky roam in his apartment alone. Bucky didn’t even need to search, the apartment was the same as his. Only there was more food in his own kitchen and not an insane amount of coffee and unhealthy snacks. If that’s what Tony was eating the whole day it was no wonder that he lost weight.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement, his eyes were searching the apartment, trying to figure out what Tony liked and disliked, but it felt so much like home, like something he wanted to be in, that he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Tony was a big nerd of science and space apparently and it was everything Bucky was too. Could he really be this lucky?

“James? You still there?”

Tony’s voice was unsure, shy. It made Bucky smile and turn around as he heard the bedroom door open, just to stop right there in his movement. His eyes widened at the sight before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wore the dress.  
It was tailored to his body, almost impossible how hot it looked.  
There were white laced stockings on his long legs, his feet stuck in high heels, not too high but also nothing one could wear without having a little bit experience. Tony looked amazing in the dress, breathtaking. He was so shy, not even meeting Bucky’s face but biting on his bottom lip. Bucky took a step closer to Tony, staring at his chest. There was a bright blue light where the little window was. Perhaps a necklace? It looked good on him.

“You look beautiful.”

His words were only a whisper, standing right in front of Tony right now, his hand was hovering over the necklace which wasn’t quite a necklace. It seemed like it was part of Tony.  
A frown forming on his face.

“This is beautiful too.” But it looked like it hurt. Scars surrounded it and around the edge it still seemed a bit red and swollen.

There was unspoken worry lacing his words, he didn’t dare to touch the scars but his fingers hovered over them.

“I’ve had it for long. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore, just when there is too much pressure or if it’s too cold.”

Somehow it felt like Tony was giving something vulnerable right now. Something holy. Bucky looked him in the eyes and slowly covered the blue light with his own hand, his fingers grazing the metal and resting on the scarred skin. He could feel Tony taking a deep breath.

“Then we should keep it warm.”

There were questions he had. Why hadn’t he seen it the first time? What happened? What is this?  
They weren’t important.  
What was important was the vulnerable look in Tony’s eyes and Bucky really didn’t want that.

The kiss they shared when their lips finally met was shy, a touch light as a feather. Careful to not hurt the other one, careful to not scare away or be scared. It was too soon and at the same time too late and it was everything Bucky ever wanted.  
Bucky’s hand snuck behind Tony’s head, burying it in his hair while they moved their lips.  
Tony tasted like heaven. Like the sweetest ambrosia. His lips were soft but Bucky could feel where Tony had bitten into it, nervous about their encounter, nervous what he, Bucky would say. There was nothing Tony should fear, not with him around. Bucky’s fingers started to massage Tony’s neck, could feel the tension slowly bleed out of Tony and sighed himself, suddenly aware that not only Tony had tensed up.

For a moment they laughed and leaned their foreheads against each other, searching the others eyes. A small smile tugged at Tony’s lips, his arms sneaking around Bucky’s neck.

“I never thought I would be able to hold you like this, taste your lips and finally touch you. I always thought I could only dream.”

Tony’s words were careful, quiet as if he still feared it a dream, as if he feared it would be taken away from him, all a cruel joke to break him. Whoever hurt Tony that way should burn in hell or should be in a room with Bucky for a few hours. He would end them.  
Bucky’s fingers continued to scratch Tony’s scalp, enjoying the way the man melted under his touch. His eyes fluttered shut and he clearly fought not to moan, not to sink against Bucky’s chest.

“It is real Tony, I can’t believe it either but like hell I will let you go again. Can you sling your legs around my hips, can you do that for me doll?”

Tony didn’t even ask. He just blushed shyly and steadied himself with his arms around Bucky’s neck, careful climbing him without impaling Bucky with his high heels. Bucky growled quietly when he felt the slim legs around his hips, his hand snuck under Tony’s ass, careful to not let him fall. He didn’t need to do much, Tony too slim for his height. Bucky would need to feed the poor thing and scold him to take better care of his body, but for now he would just show him how much he liked what he saw.

It was a bit awkward carrying Tony like this, but it was the only thing he could do with only one arm, there was no way he would throw Tony over his shoulder and ruin the dress. Tony giggled breathless, his grip tightening.

“That’s surprisingly hot.”

Bucky smirked and pinched the firm ass in his hand, laughing at the high pitched yelp. Seems like Tony wasn’t used to be carried around, something Bucky really liked to do. It was a show of strength and he wanted to show Tony that he was strong enough to care for him. Even with a missing limb.  
Carefully he stepped into the bedroom, his knees hitting the bedframe and he crawled onto the bed to lie Tony down. It took a bit of balancing and Bucky almost fell down onto Tony but neither one mentioned it and Bucky could let it go. With a shy smile he looked at Tony who watched him with a soft expression full of wonder and hope.


	5. Chapter 5

It took everything of Bucky, his whole self control to just kiss Tony’s forehead and retreat from the bed, towering over Tony. Without even thinking about it he took his military stand, legs wide as his hips, chest out and his eyes observant in a stony face. His eyes roamed Tony’s body, the way he laid on the bed, his legs spread out obscenely wide, he hadn’t moved, just had them fall apart to let go of Bucky.

Tony had delicate ankles for a man, his small feet stuck in delicious white high heels. The garters where painted on his slender legs. Bucky felt the need to bite them, uncloth him with his teeth. Slowly his eyes wandered higher, a growl escaping his throat as Tony moved his legs together, his hands suddenly covering his still fully clothed groin.

“None of that.”

Bucky’s voice was cold, firm. His eyes bored into Tony’s wide brown. He could see the pupils dilating, Tony’s breath fasten. It wasn’t that Bucky wanted to dominate him like this. Scratch that. He WANTED to dominate him, but not like this, not at first. He wanted to get used to him first, not scare him away but something in Tony made the inner beast in him roar, made him want to crawl over Tony, bite his neck and hear all those needy little sounds that escaped Tony right now. There really was a needy little sound and it made him almost smile. Someone was in for that.

“Don’t cover yourself. I want to see you. Hands on the headrest.”

With a pleased nod he watched Tony follow his command, the man’s arms were shaking and he didn’t open his legs again but he carefully laid his hands above his head. His eyes were half closed and he watched Bucky through his long lashes.

“Open your legs. I want to see you.”

This time Tony pondered for a second, Bucky’s piercing stare not wavering. With a nervous lick over his lower lip Tony opened his legs slowly. There wasn't much need to be ashamed, his member still clothed with the dress and whatever underwear he was wearing, Bucky didn’t even want to think about that right now, just enjoy the view.

“Good boy. Look at you handsome, filling out those stockings so lovely. You like that, huh? Wearing stockings and high heels for me, showing off your slender legs, teasing me.” 

The growl in Bucky’s voice got a bit deeper, dangerous. He took a step forward, closer to the bed, closer to Tony’s legs that shivered and opened a bit more.  
For a moment Bucky forgot about his insecurities and his lost limb, the only thing important was Tony who shivered beneath him, his heated looks and the slowly arching back. Someone liked to be watched.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Bucky wanted to hear consent, it wasn’t that necessary, he could see the want in Tony’s eyes, in his body language, but Bucky wanted to hear it. Needed to know that Tony felt safe and really wanted it, not just his body. They didn’t know each other before now, they had still so much to learn if Tony wanted to continue that.

“Please.”

Lust and need were tangled in this lonely word, it was everything Bucky needed to want him. But not right now. He needed to be patient.

“Tell me where.”

The whine he was gifted with was frustrated. Tony tried to lower his hands, to show him where to touch but a growl stopped him from doing so. Bucky didn’t even need to tell him to get his hands back to the headrest.

“I- I want you to touch me-”

Tony stopped, gnawing on his lower lip. He wasn’t used to tell where he liked to be touched that was clear, hell normally Bucky didn’t ask for something like that but it was great how Tony squirmed. The slow blush on his cheeks. Bucky really wanted to know where Tony liked to be touched.

“I want you to kiss me. Please. Sir?”

How could he resist this sweet and innocent request?

“That’s a good boy. But it wasn’t what I asked you.”

Tony frowned which made Bucky’s lips twitch, he would have loved to kiss the frowning pout the same way he would love to paint his ass red for not answering the question. How delicious his flesh would redden under his fingertips. Damn. The things he wanted to do to Tony, to his innocent neighbour he only knew for a few hours.

“Please touch my legs.”

It was innocent, Bucky knew what Tony wanted him to do but he wouldn't give in that fast. With a soft smile he nodded and kneeled in front of the bed, his hand firm on Tony’s right ankle. It was a delicate ankle, Bucky could feel the bones under his fingers. With a bit force he rubbed his thumb over the soft fabric of the stockings, that way he could catch a glimpse under the dress. Laced underwear. Damnit. Could Tony be more perfect? Bucky felt his own trousers getting uncomfortable tight. With a soft growl his lips found the firm, muscular flesh of Tony’s calf, kissing the skin just to bite down a little bit. Only his fast reaction saved him from getting the leg into his face, holding the limb carefully in his hand.

“Ouch… that hurt.”

“Really?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, his eyes searching Tony’s face for signs of real pain or unwillingness but there was only the increasing blush.

“No… But you startled me.”

Came the quiet, yet embarrassed answer which made him smile.

“So I can continue to snack on you?”

His voice was light, teasing but he needed to know if the man was comfortable with it, the slight nod he got was enough for the moment. Careful he took another little nip of the tender flesh, licking over it to sooth the pain. Tony’s breath hitched, slowly got faster, while Bucky wandered higher, nibbling on the skin, the fabric. With satisfaction he could see where he already had been with his lips by the darkened fabric. He took his time with the leg, kissing the thigh and kneading the flesh under his hand, hearing for the soft whimpers Tony gave. Satisfied Bucky switched to the other leg, his tongue licking over a starting ladder in the stocking. Seems as if someone had been too eager to get into his outfit. The thought made his blood boil a little, gifting Tony with another sharp bite and sucking. The need to mark omnipresent.

“James. Please. Stop teasing.”

Tony’s legs shivered and Bucky could see the delicious tent in the dresses fabric. His mouth didn’t leave the spot where he still sucked, bit down on the tender flesh making Tony mewl in need.

“Please touch my dick.”

The shout was unexpected, made Tony’s eyes go wide and his hands flew to his lips, covering them. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh a bit, quiet and without anger or ill thought in it. A soft kiss to the tortured skin he carefully crawled higher, onto the bed and between Tony’s legs, kissing the man's forehead before slowly grinding against Tony’s hardened member.

Slowly the hands were taken away from Tony’s face, embracing Bucky’s neck and Tony tried to crawl into him, hiding his face.

“Aw. No need to be embarrassed. I want you to say what you want. That way I know what you like, doll. Not to torture you. Well maybe a bit. You look so cute when you’re blushing.”

“ ‘m not blushing.”

“Of course not. It’s just the light.”

Bucky smiled and tried to readjust his arm a bit to get better comfort but only managed to slip on the soft sheets to land with his whole weight on Tony. No longer able to hold himself with only one limb. Startled by the sudden and hurtful reminder that he was a damn cripple.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bucky smiled and tried to readjust his arm a bit to get better comfort but only managed to slip on the soft sheets to land with his whole weight on Tony. No longer able to hold himself with only one limb. Startled by the sudden and hurtful reminder that he was a damn cripple._

“Uff.”

“God. I’m sorry I -.”

Bucky tried to get off Tony and just vanish into the ground. It had started so good but now he remembered that he wasn’t whole. Fuck. How could he even satisfy Tony with only one arm? How could he steady himself and fuck right into him when he didn’t even know how to balance his own weight? There was a hurt sound, a whine and Bucky didn’t even know that it was him making that sound, just felt the arms around his neck tighten, a soft hand on his back.

“Stop. Don’t go. Please. It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me. Whatever is going on in this cute lil head right now it’s wrong. Well it’s not wrong but let me know, okay? It’s okay.”

Nothing was okay.  
Nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.

“Hey.”

There was a sharp tug on his shirt, and a weak attempt to headbutt him which made Bucky childishly lean his weight down on Tony again without moving this time.  
Their members were still hard on each other but he wasn’t in the mood to do something about it. How could Tony still embrace him. No, why could Bucky even start doing something with Tony that was close to the intimacy Bucky wanted to share with this beautiful man.

“You know, we can lie like this the whole night, but sometime you are going to have to move. We could just wait for this here (Bucky blushed when he heard Tony referring to their halfhard members) to go away, or we try to solve what happened and move on because seriously. You dominating me is fucking hot and I don’t want to lose that just because you think that you aren’t enough or whatever childish thoughts are crossing your mind right now.”

“They aren’t childish.”

The bite was fake.  
There was no bite in his voice, he was just tired, tired of losing another thing he wanted to hold so tight to never let go.

“Come on, look at Daddy Tony and tell me where it hurts that I can kiss it better.”

“Daddy Tony.”

Bucky opened his eyes, leaned a bit back to stare Tony straight in the face, scrunching his nose. What the hell.

“Yeah well. Scratch that. I have enough Daddy issues I don’t need to take that into bed.”

Relieved, Bucky sighed and shook his head. For a moment Tony had managed to get him out of his thoughts and he was glad, maybe he could skip his panic attack a bit longer until he was at home and could bury himself in his bed.

“Care to share with the class?”

“My arm is missing.”

“Yeah… Still not seeing the problem?”

“My fucking arm is gone. How can I balance with this? Without it? I can’t even crawl over you without looking like a dumb animal.”

“Woah there. You look like an animal, yes. Like a dark haired, hot predator. That wants to eat me alive and god, I’m so in for that.”

Bucky’s laughter was genuine. What a ridiculous man. Either he was totally insane or he saw Bucky in another light than he himself did. Maybe a bit of both.

“You really don’t care do you?”

“Nope. It’s not making you any lesser or not Jamesie. You are still James and you are still human and you are still gorgeous, even with a missing limb. And really honey, I’m lying in a goddamn wedding dress in front of you, wearing lace underwear and trying not to look too stupid in it. If one of us should be ashamed it should be me. Instead you’re looking at me and it feels like I belong and I feel hot when you look at me like I’m something precious.”

Bucky didn’t like how Tony’s voice wavered at the end, like someone had already told him that he didn’t look amazing, wasn’t precious. It made Bucky angry. He opened his mouth to answer Tony but was cut off with warm, soft lips that pressed onto his. The kiss was sweet and tender and not at all hot like they were a few minutes before. It made Bucky’s eyes water, he could feel the tension bleed out of his shoulders, his body slowly relaxing into Tony’s embrace. Tony’s arms around him dragged him closer, steady and safe. They stayed like this, warm and safe, just listening to the other ones heartbeat and soft breathing, uncaring that their members slowly softened. Not that either of them tried to do anything about it, content enough to just snuggle and hug, perhaps much better than a quick fuck short after confessing that they indeed liked each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Tony being all nice and sweet to Bucky.  
> They sure deserve each other <3 don't ya think :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Let’s change into something more comfortable, hm?”

Tony’s soft voice broke the silence and he tugged a little bit on Bucky’s shirt, making him tense up.

“Oh come on… I have seen you in your boxers only and you are gorgeous. Let me snuggle with your hot body.”

It was so ridiculous that Bucky couldn’t do anything else than laugh and indeed strip to his boxers, his fingers still shaking the moment he got rid of his shirt. He didn’t dare to look if Tony watched but he could hear the man quietly curse with the dress.

“Do you need help?”

With a frown he turned and watched Tony bent over, dress half over his head, he could see the lingerie, see the garter belt, part of Tony’s body and his groin which made him blush. Then again there was no way to make a move with Tony’s head covered in silk and god so much silk.

“You need to open the dress in the back first, silly.”

Careful he took a step closer to Tony and steadied him, his fingers were tugging at the fabric to get it back again.

“Let me help you.”

With quick moves he managed to get rid of the ties on the back, helped Tony to slide the dress down so that it pooled around the man’s ankles. With a sharp breath he took him in, the lightly tanned skin, the surprisingly strong arms. There were muscles to be seen on his back and Bucky tried to suppress the urge to kiss them until his lips found themselves on Tony’s neck. Well. He wasn’t known for his patience either way.

“You are beautiful.”

Tony turned his head and smiled, it broke Bucky’s heart in the moment. How could a man be so beautiful, so mesmerizing? With a little shuffle Tony turned on his heels and kissed him fully on the lips. Bucky whined and opened his lips, breathing him in and answering the kiss like a dying man, his hand sneaked around Tony to drag him closer. He could feel Tony’s hands sliding around his hips, holding close and then both of them closed their eyes only to feel and not think. It felt good, felt great and like home. Bucky didn’t know how Tony managed to let him feel loved, cherished and all of that after those few times they had met. The kiss lasted an eternity, left them both breathless and panting, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

“Please stay with me.”

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh, how could he leave someone like him?

“I didn’t dare to dream to get any of your attention, now that you seem to like me, how could I leave you?”

Tony didn’t answer, just snuggled closer, hid his face in Bucky’s neck and tried not to shiver. Somehow Bucky felt it wasn’t only from the cold because the room wasn’t that chilly. As soon as he felt the first wetness on his throat he knew that Tony was crying.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, if he had said something wrong but it felt better to stay quiet and just hold the shaking man to support him through whatever emotional pain lashed him. Very careful he stroked his back, cursing inwardly for not being able to hold him with two hands, and hoped that he could help Tony somehow. With quiet whispers he managed to coax Tony nearer to the bed, onto it and under the covers were they were able to clung to each other, Bucky still caressing his back and murmuring soothingly into Tony’s ear. Everything would turn out right, he promised.

At some point the tears stopped, the silent sniffles ended and it broke Bucky’s heart that Tony didn’t cry open but tried to hide, as if he was scolded too much for crying too loud. Silently he vowed to never let Tony cry silent again, to protect him and make sure that he didn’t need to cry again. The need to protect him stronger than with Steve when they were younger. Which was odd. He never felt that strongly before. It wasn’t a bad feeling. In fact it was the best feeling he ever had.

“M sorry. You must think that I’m pathetic now.”

The words were barely a whisper, broken from crying too much and sounded so defeated that Bucky hugged him only closer.

“You can never be pathetic in my eyes. I don’t know you that well, but I think you are one of the nicest persons I’ve ever met.”

With soft, but firm fingers he coaxed Tony to look into his eyes, carefully kissing his face, and tried to dry the tears. He didn’t want Tony to look sad, to cry. He wanted to kiss him better, help him feel safe again. There was desperation in those eyes and a spark of hope so innocent that he wanted to go out and punch whomever had hurt Tony, his Tony that much.

“You are precious. As long as you want me to stay I will stay and I will protect you and show you what an amazing person you are.”

“You don’t know me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs quiet*  
> Why are you making this hard, boys?  
> Can't you just be happy?  
> *frowns at both*  
> be nice! Stop worrying so much! goddamnit


	8. Chapter 8

_“You can never be pathetic in my eyes. I don’t know you that well, but I think you are one of the nicest persons I’ve ever met.”_

_With soft, but firm fingers he coaxed Tony to look into his eyes, carefully kissing his face, and tried to dry the tears. He didn’t want Tony to look sad, to cry. He wanted to kiss him better, help him feel safe again. There was desperation in those eyes and a spark of hope so innocent that he wanted to go out and punch whomever had hurt Tony, his Tony that much._

_“You are precious. As long as you want me to stay I will stay and I will protect you and show you what an amazing person you are.”_

_“You don’t know me.”_

 

Bucky didn’t know him.

He just knew that Tony was getting a lot of packages, he was a mess and he didn’t care for sleeping patterns or selfcare. Not that Bucky could judge. But he was good in taking care of others and what he had seen of Tony was nothing but nice. Whenever he met people he was charming and open, he helped and he did a lot. Bucky knew that it had been Tony to change the lightbulbs in the cellar that one time they were broken and the janitor wasn’t available. Or the broken lock on the front door. No one knew who did those things but Bucky would bet his other arm that it had been Tony. He was there and had overheard the conversation of the single mother in the other apartment on their floor with whomever had been on the phone. He had wanted to ask Steve to help him with both but the next day it had been fixed. Only Tony had been there at the same time and Bucky really didn’t think that the mother had been fixing it herself.

Tony even smiled at the pizza delivery man, gave him a big tip every time and was nice to everyone coming to his apartment, or who talked to him at the mailbox. Tony was like a sun in a huge black mess. He shone. It was what had attracted him from the first time he had laid his eyes on Tony. The man was pure. Bucky didn’t like the pain that he carried, it just wasn’t right. Tony shouldn’t be in pain.

 

“I know enough. I know enough to know that I want to be with you and get to know you. What you love and what you hate. How you take your coffee. What I need to do to make you eat some more.” His fingers trailed over Tony’s side and poked a bit at the ribs. “Because you don’t treat yourself often enough. I want to drag you into bed and make you sleep so that you catch enough of it that you don’t need to hurry in the morning with this ridiculous excuse of a breakfast in your mouth. Do you know how much sugar is in those? One day you will just fall over from all the energy boosts. I want to be the one to dress you properly when you leave in your suit. It looks amazing on you but you really need to put the shirt in the pants.” 

Bucky wanted to rant some more but was interrupted by a quiet giggle. Confused he looked into Tony’s amused eyes and blushed when Tony asked him how long he had watched him through the spy lense. 

“I didn’t know if you would want to talk with someone like me and I think I fell in love with your smile long ago.”

“And why do you think I got so many packages? I could have bought the things elsewhere but like that I was able to lure you out of your door and talk to you a bit.”

“Oh.”

“ Yes, oh!”

“So you wanted to talk to me? Even without the arm?”

Tony sighed and took Bucky’s face into his own hands, kissing his nose.

“Even without the arm, silly. If it really bothers you that much let me make you a gift.”

Bucky frowned in confusion and blushed a bit more when Tony smirked and teased him a bit.

“Then my cute little Stalker don’t know who I am and what I’m working with?”

He wanted to tell Tony that he wasn’t a stalker, not per se, he just really liked to watch him. Which. Yes. Would make him a stalker. Just that Tony didn’t seem to be mad, he seemed to be happy about the whole thing.

“Didn’t matter. Just you.”

“You’re the first person beside my Rhodeybear who isn’t wanting me for my job and my money, you know that James? Now don’t look so confused and please don’t freak out on me here, okay? You told me you kinda like me and don’t want me to be sad and I would be sad if you would leave me now. I am working at my father's company. He makes weapons and I started a new production of prosthesis. I’ve seen you and the way you tried to hide your arm from me was making me angry. No one should hide themselves because other people are douchebags. So if it really, really bothers you, then will you allow me to give you a prosthesis? I mean they are just prototypes at the moment, but if it makes you more comfortable?”

Bucky was stunned.  
He didn’t know what to respond. his first emotion was embarrassment but the joy in his gut was shoving it to the side quite fast. Tony did this for him. Bucky and Steve had talked about a prosthesis but he had thought they weren’t for him, too expensive, too foreign, but at least he would look good with it. He had started to save money in private, secret from Steve who shouldn’t know. He didn’t want Steve to help him buy it.

“I don’t know if I can afford one yet, but yes. I would like that.” 

Tony opened his mouth as if to argue but Bucky closed it with a kiss not wanting to talk more about the payment. He could make it. It just needed more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!  
> the end will come soon, will they be happy or will they not o__o  
> just kidding... I love happy ends  
> (... but I also love angst, hm)  
> enjoy ~  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments and everything <3


	9. Chapter 9

_So if it really, really bothers you, then will you allow me to give you a prosthesis? I mean they are just prototypes at the moment, but if it makes you more comfortable?”_

_Bucky was stunned.  
He didn’t know what to respond. his first emotion was embarrassment but the joy in his gut was shoving it to the side quite fast. Tony did this for him. Bucky and Steve had talked about a prosthesis but he had thought they weren’t for him, too expensive, too foreign, but at least he would look good with it. He had started to save money in private, secret from Steve who shouldn’t know. He didn’t want Steve to help him buy it._

_“I don’t know if I can afford one yet, but yes. I would like that.”_

_Tony opened his mouth as if to argue but Bucky closed it with a kiss not wanting to talk more about the payment. He could make it. It just needed more time._

And time they had.

After this night of snuggling and sleeping together in a tight embrace to let the other one feel that they were not alone, they met more. They started to spend the evenings together, whenever Tony was at home, Bucky was at his place. Bucky didn’t have anywhere to go, just his therapist sessions which went surprisingly well now that he had a goal in mind. He started to laugh more and coaxed Tony to cook with him. Bucky made sure that his sweetheart had enough to eat, slept enough, was warm and for his general well being. He learned that Tony loved his coffee black but with an insane amount of sugar in it, but could also drink it black when he was in real need of caffeine. He still prefered it sweet as hell, while Bucky tried to bring him a bit closer to a healthy lifestyle. Not just for the cute pout Tony would give him when the lasagna Bucky had made was full of vegetables instead of meat.

Tony instead insisted that he tried the prosthesis and sneaked around any attempt Bucky tried to make to pay for the thing. Last word wasn’t spoken yet but Bucky loved how happy Tony was to create new things, what an amazing boyfriend to have!   
Steve approved of everything, even if Tony and him didn’t seem to like each other that much, they liked to tease and rile each other up, but it was okay. Most of the times it was funny. He even got to know Rhodey who gave him a serious shovel talk but was one of the nicest guys he’d ever met.

Everything was fine and it went better than any of them had thought. Even with their fears and sometimes occuring nightmares and insecurities, and god knows they both had so much of them, they grew closer. They not only grew closer, they loved each other more every day which seemed almost impossible but wasn't.  
The wedding dress stayed in Tony’s possession and Bucky and Tony paid for Rebecca's wedding dress, something Tony had insisted to do, and Bucky couldn’t stand the beaten puppy look in his lover’s eyes, so he agreed to pay for it together.

During wedding preparations - and wasn’t Tony a sweetheart for trying to set up all the electronics - they searched for a new apartment. They spent most of their time together anyway, and if anyone would point out that it was way too early they would hear none of that. Their friends were supporting, there was something going on between Steve and Rhodey who met in private a lot and it was quite cute to watch it happen.

Everything seemed to be so much brighter.  
It was almost like paradise.  
Almost.  
There was only one thing left Bucky needed to do.

Finally the day of the wedding was there, their hands were entwined and Bucky couldn’t help the tears flowing. His sister now all grown up and soon to be married and happy and they would get all the children and have a family. His throat was tight and he felt Tony’s hand squeezing his a bit harder.

“I love you.”

Tony whispered the words while they watched his sister and her man exchanging their vows. Bucky smiled at Tony, kissed his hand and whispered them back, happy to not only be witness of his sisters happiness but being together with the love of his life. He was wearing the prosthesis Tony had finally gifted him, not being able to insist to pay for or refuse it after Tony had gifted it for his birthday and the wedding. That sneaky, cute thing. The ceremony was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and Tony was teasing him quietly about it. When the vows were exchanged and the bride was ready to throw the flower bouquet it was Tony who shoved him forwards in between the girls who giggled and elbowed him to not be so shy. He really didn’t want to but suddenly his face was full of flowers and his first instinct was to grab. Wide eyed he stared at the bouquet in his hands, searched for the looks of the girls around him who should have wanted it more than him but all of them were cheering so he managed a nervous smile. Well. He had wanted to wait. Hadn’t he?

“Okay. Okay. Hold this.”

With trembling fingers he took a step forward to look at Tony, wetting his lips nervously. Tony watched him suspicious, his eyes slowly widening when Bucky sank slowly to one knee, his fingers searching his pocket where he had the little ringcase hidden.

“I know it might be early and perhaps we should wait but you are the love of my life. When my life had been the darkest you were the sunshine that broke through and made me want to live again, to grow and get better to reach out to you. I am the happiest man that you want to spend your life with me, that we are going to live together and I want to make it official. Tony. Please. Do you want to marry me?”

It wasn’t what he had wanted to tell him, he had a paper where he was going on about Tony’s hazelnut eyes, his sweet and soft skin, his smile, oh there was so much, but the flowers had hit him as a surprise and now that he kneeled there he wasn’t sure if it was enough. If it had been the best timing, because his sister still stood there with her new man at the altar and everyone was staring at them.  
He suddenly felt very, very dumb.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize his arms was full of Tony who fell down on his knees and hugged him tightly, peppering his face with kisses.

“God. Yes, yes, yes. You damn beautiful creature! I wanted to propose!”

With a shaky smile Tony took a similar ring box out of his pocket and opened it, grinning like mad. 

The loud cheering around them reminded Bucky that they weren’t alone, but he didn’t care, just grabbed Tony and dragged him close kiss him. It was a nice kiss only interrupted by his sister who had grabbed the flower bouquet to smack Bucky over the head with it.

“Hey! It’s MY day! Don’t steal the show. You can kiss while we are taking pictures, let’s go out first. I can’t believe it. My little brother finally growing up.”

There was teasing in her voice and she didn’t seem to be angry, neither did her amused husband. Bucky blushed and helped Tony to his feet, who hadn’t yet decided to be angry or amused too.

“You know that I planned my proposal with your sister after the wedding dance?”

Tony asked him casual, making Bucky stop in his tracks.

“What?”

“Yeah… we planned it big and with lights and everything. Well she told me that I should cut down a bit because you don’t like big scenes but kneeling down right after your sister gave her “yes” count’s as a big scene doesn’t it?”

Bucky had the feeling he would hear this story not only today but for the rest of his life. It didn’t matter. His sister wasn’t angry, neither was their family or anyone else, well one or two were sending him nasty glares but they weren’t close friends from either of them so it was okay. With a sigh he kissed Tony to shut him up.

“I know. I panicked. Can you blame me for wanting someone as perfect as you?”

Flowers rained down on them, covering their hair with red and white petals. Rebecca standing there giggling and dragging them over to take some more pictures with her.

“Oh my god stop it instantly! You are both too cute. Now let’s celebrate. Well you will. I am pregnant so I won’t be allowed to drink. Ah. Crap. That’s not how I wanted it to reveal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end <3  
> thank you for walking that path with me!  
> I hope you liked it :D *hugs everyone*  
> thanks for kudos, reading and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely beta's. I would be lost without you [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre)! and the stunning [Bill Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow) and the most precious [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism)


End file.
